


Толкование сновидений

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, Multi, Snakes, selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не пристало воину Божьему видеть такие сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Толкование сновидений

Она не пересказывает свои кошмары даже Комуи. Ещё не хватало: он и так прозрачный от тревоги, а улыбается чаще обычного, будто его улыбки могут отвернуть беду и разогнать страхи.  
Не нужно ему знать.  
Линали осторожно высвобождается из братовых объятий, не выдумав ничего лучше «давай я сделаю тебе кофе?» в качестве причины.  
Нельзя же объяснить, почему ей стали неприятны его прикосновения. Любые прикосновения. Мужчин, женщин... людей.  
Иногда это даже не люди.  
Те, что приходят к Линали в кошмарах – и прикасаются холодом, прикасаются теплом, гладят, обвивают, давят и проникают...  
Те, что приходят к Линали, всякий раз разные.  
Сначала она просила: не надо, пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое – словно пустые слова, привычная вежливость могут подействовать на тварей из бездны.  
(Змея проникает в раззявленный рот, шипит внутри – от этого звука шумит в голове, Линали думает, что её сейчас вырвет, а ещё – что змея откусит ей язык, но не происходит ни того, ни другого.  
Змеи скользят по коже – холодные, маслянистые на ощупь, твёрдые и гибкие, как ивовые ветви.  
Не пристало воину Божьему видеть такие сны. Ну же, Чистая Сила – самая Чистая, что есть в мире – почему ты это позволяешь?  
Почему не защитишь вверенное тебе тело? Почему не уничтожишь?  
Змеи трутся чешуйками о рёбра и напрягшийся живот, массируют спину – так водят по мышцам камнем, заставляя расслабиться. Но это не камень, это змеи, и они прикасаются лёгкими раздвоенными языками к бёдрам Линали, обвивая их крепко – и раздвигая.  
Змеи повсюду, они всесильны.  
У самой большой, жёлто-серой (Линали видно, потому что здесь везде свет – яркий и давящий, от него не скрыться) на хвосте костяная трещотка, и хвост, ритмично подёргиваясь, ползёт по лобку вниз.  
Линали просыпается на перекрученных простынях, чувствуя, как ритмично подёргивается внутри неё хвост гремучей змеи.  
На третьем “Te Deum” мучительное томление внизу живота утихает.)  
Самое мерзкое, самое грязное и постыдное заключается в том, что плоть Линали слаба.  
Если бы Линали просыпалась с криками, в слезах, ей было бы легче. Но она просыпается, глубоко, рвано дыша, сквозь ткань ночной сорочки прорисовываются напряжённые соски, а внизу сладко и сильно бьётся пульс.  
Днём она сторонится друзей и знакомых и переживает, что скоро они заметят перемены в её поведении. Но не сторониться не может – боится сорваться.  
Она мягко убирает со своего запястья руку Венхама,  
(его пальцы теребят её нижнюю губу, потом проникают в рот – грубые и чуть солёные от каких-то реактивов)  
отстраняется от дружеского объятия генерала Найн,  
(от кнута на спине полыхают полосы, Линали не видит их, но чувствует кожей; перед глазами полыхают цветные пятна)  
вздрагивает, когда Лави хлопает ладонью по её плечу  
(он хлопает ладонью по её ягодице и подаётся вперёд, входя глубже, толкая Линали так, что она почти давится членом стоящего перед ней Канды)  
и только терпит, когда брат ласково гладит по волосам  
(Комуи приказывает ей стать на колени – на китайском).  
Он ведь ни в чём не виноват, никто из них не виноват. Это Линали, испорченная, гнилая изнутри, проклятая.  
Комуи знает про кошмары в общих чертах – Линали врёт, что не помнит подробностей – и тревожится день ото дня всё сильнее. Не помогают ни сонные капли Матрон, ни их усовершенствованная лично Смотрителем формула (густой аромат пустырника сменился на запах сырой нефти, и пить это почти невозможно, но Линали пьёт).  
Она засыпает легко, спит крепко, просыпается отдохнувшей – с искусанными сухими губами, с бьющимся в паху возбуждением.  
Никому не расскажешь, не у кого просить совета.  
Заглядывая в настенное зеркало, Линали безмолвно спрашивает себя: что со мной происходит? это испытание, посланное Господом?  
Назавтра из амальгамы приходит ответ.  
– Нет, – говорит другая Линали, спускаясь из зеркала в комнату.  
– Нет, – говорит другая Линали, – Бог не станет испытывать ту, что так его ненавидит.  
У пришелицы кожа чёрная – не серая, как у ноев, а цвета пустого негатива, она будто трещина в лунном свете, заливающем комнату. У пришелицы стигмы на лбу – они горят белым огнём, и таким же огнём горят её зрачки.  
Она нага, как Ева.  
(Лилит)  
– Ты, – продолжает гостья из зеркала, – сама не своя, потому что ты – это я.  
Она улыбается Линалиной улыбкой, которая на чёрном лице выглядит совсем не так.  
Линали не молится, не плачет, не пытается вступить с наваждением в бой. Она пробовала всё это – слова утекают в пустоту, Чёрные сапоги не появляются, а бороться просто так бесполезно, Линали всегда слабее (но куда страшнее то, что сдаваться – всегда приятно).  
– А я – это ты, – говорит вторая Линали, садясь на постель рядом с первой. – Наша проблема в том, что ты не хочешь быть собой.  
Она наклоняется, разворачивает Линали к себе, впившись чёрными пальцами в плечи, и прижимается лбом ко лбу своего светлого отражения.  
Смотрит близко (зрачки как кресты), и шепчет горячечно:  
– Девочка моя, что с тобой сделала эта война...  
Целуется она настойчиво, требовательно. Жадно.  
– Почему у тебя стигматы? – спрашивает Линали во время паузы. Белые отметины на лбу плывут в окружающем полумраке будто сами по себе, гипнотизируют, двоятся в глазах.  
– Потому что в каждом человеке есть кровь Ноя, – отвечает наваждение. – Потому что ОН посмотрел на тебя – и тебе начали сниться кошмары. Знаешь, на что ОН ещё способен?  
Линали знает. Тысячелетний Граф способен на всё.  
Ей бы следовало сказать: мы победим его рано или поздно – но здесь, перед собой, незачем лгать.  
– Да, – выдыхает в ухо вторая Линали. – Но я понимаю. Я не осуждаю тебя.  
Она тянет ночную сорочку вниз, сдвигает тонкий шёлк, обнажая грудь.  
– Ты не хочешь никого спасать, – греет шею дыханием, перемежая каждое слово с осторожными поцелуями.  
– Ни за кого переживать, ни о ком заботиться, – вторая Линали задевает ноготками соски первой, сжимает, поглаживает, трёт чувствительную кожу, и чёрное её бедро даже сквозь слои ткани обжигает бедро Линали.  
– Ты просто устала, – понимающе кивает она, чуть отстранившись. Сбрасывает покрывало на пол и задирает её подол. Неспешно оглаживает, скользя рукой к коленям и снова поднимаясь выше.  
– Да, – говорит Линали.  
– Да, – эхом отзывается её собственный голос из горла чёрного наваждения. – Вот поэтому ты и не хочешь быть собой. Или чтобы они все были собой. Теми, кого ты любишь. Кого так устала любить.  
Линали подставляется под ласку, как брошенная хозяевами кошка, слёзы текут по щекам, и вторая Линали сцеловывает их, шепча уже что-то неразборчивое, утешительное.  
– Впусти меня, – говорит она, нетерпеливо проводя пальцами между ног Линали, – впусти, и тебе... нам больше не надо будет страдать.  
Линали судорожно хватает ртом воздух, подаваясь вперёд.  
– Никогда, – отвечает на невысказанный вопрос другая, и один из пальцев, раздвинув складки, проникает внутрь.  
– Никогда, – повторяет она и вставляет второй. Пальцы кажутся холодными, ногти осторожно царапают изнутри – больно, приятно... мало.  
– Потому что мы ничего не будем чувствовать, – улыбается чёрная Линали, ритмично двигая пальцами. – И никого не будем любить.  
Зубы, сжимающиеся на левом соске, тоже чёрные.  
– Нет, – хрипло возражает Линали.  
– Нет! – кричит она, когда  
(Ева  
Лилит)  
наваждение проникает вовнутрь и третьим пальцем, и погружает их глубже, толкая сильнее и сильнее, растягивая и раня  
(и Линали прошивает короткой вспышкой боли).  
– От твоих возражений ничего не изменится, – поднимает та равнодушные чёрные глаза с горящими зрачками. – Иначе это бы подействовало давным-давно.  
Она продолжает, не давая Линали вырваться. И добавляет с укором:  
– Я желаю тебе только добра.

От кошмаров не остаётся физических следов – не оставалось никогда прежде. Но сегодня Линали обнаруживает на простыне глянцеватое красное пятно, и её собственные пальцы вымазаны в подсохшей крови.  
Тщательно вычищая из-под ногтей грязь, Линали клянётся себе: нет, она не согласна, так  
(сладко)  
нельзя и недопустимо. Она будет цепляться за любые отголоски чувств, потому что потерять их вовсе – хуже смерти.  
(нет ничего хуже смерти)  
Нужно бороться, пусть бесконечно и бессмысленно,  
(бессмысленно, девочка моя)  
и верить в своих друзей, и любить – всех и каждого из них, и страдать из-за них. Да. Пускай, пускай. Всё лучше, чем сдаться и превратиться в равнодушную ледышку.  
(или в что-то хуже ледышки)  
(иди ко мне)  
Когда Линали закрывает кран, ей кажется, будто в зеркале за спиной качнулась тень. Обернувшись, Линали видит, что в туалете она по-прежнему одна.


End file.
